The Creation of Toyagumon/Protecting the Uni-Mind
(Last time, Sonic’s group have accepted Bowser and the Koopalings’ offer to get even with Eggman, Mephiles, and their pirates, and to Bowser and the Koopalings’ shock, Sonic’s group have told them to go through training. Right now, the next thing Bowser and the Koopalings knew after being carried away, they are at the Meeting Grounds with all the citizens of Mobiusland attending and even the citizens were surprised, but suspicious, about Bowser and the Koopalings’ sudden offer to help after Sonic’s group explained what happened) Samus: Are you sure we should trust them? Shadow: Yes. Sonic: Relax, guys. Silver: They said so themselves that they were abandoned and replaced by three mysterious warriors since the Numemon rescue mission. (Tails, looking through his scanner watch, spoke up) Tails: Speaking of those three mysterious warriors, I just discovered their names. Cosmo: Really? Charlie: What are their names? Tails: The tall female purple masked creature is called the Purple Witch. The mysterious masked jackal is called the Virtual. And the last female creature is called the She-Outsider. Knuckles: How did you find out? Tails: While Bowser and the Koopalings threatened those three warriors, I secretly scanned all three of them with this watch to find out who they are. Espio: Clever you. Link: Yeah. (Bowser then spoke up, changing the subject) Bowser: Anyway, to the point. What’s the training like? Sonic: You know how to fight already, right? Bowser: Yeah, why? Tails: And you know how to sneak attack enemies, right? Koopalings: Yeah, why? Omega: And you know how to build stuff, right? Bowser and Koopalings: Yeah, why? Sonic: And you know how to act cool, right? Bowser: Well, yeah, why? Molly: And you know how to make food, right? Wendy: Yeah, why? Sonic: Well, we’ll just teach you how to fly and get to know the real us. (Bowser and the Koopalings, realizing what the training really is, got surprised) Bowser and Kooaplings: Fly? Coco: That’s right. Fly. Crash: (Shrugging) It’s fair enough easy lessons. Morton: But how can we fly? Rouge: It’s not like a simple walk in the park. Dorothy: Yeah, all you have to do to fly is to think happy thoughts. (Toto barks in agreement. Bowser and the Koopalings gave blank confused looks) Iggy: What kind of happy thoughts? Dorothy: You know, happy thoughts. Ace: Like something from your childhood that made you happy. Billy: That kind of happy thoughts. Snake: And no, notssss the kind of bad happy thoughtsssss. (Bowser and the Koopalings, realizing now, shrugged) Larry: We don’t know any real happy thoughts. Amy: Then we’ll help you remember them. Wendy: Like what? Aku-Aku: Any type of good happy thoughts like our friends said. Ludwig: And what’s it take to make it possible? Tepig: Glad you asked. (The fairies sprinkled fairy dust on the non-flying Lost Starter Pokemon, making them fly) Pikachu: To make it possible…. Squirtle: It takes faith…. Bulbasaur: Trust…. Chespin: And what else again…? Knuckles: (Flatly) Fairy dust? Chespin: (Realizing brightly) Oh yeah! That’s right! Fairy dust! Kooalings: Interesting indeed…. Bowser: Well, I hate to break it to you, but I don’t believe in…. (Tikal quickly flies into Bowser's face and she covers his mouth, surprising him and the Koopalings) Tikal: Don’t you dare say that! A fairy will fall down dead if you say that in front of their face! Ace: Believe me, I did that as a joke once in front of Coco, and it almost cost her life. (Realizing, Bowser let Tikal uncover his mouth and spoke up apologetically) Bowser: I-I'm sorry. Honest, I didn't know. (The Koopalings agreed) Arturo: It’s okay. (Grubber blew a raspberry in agreement) Adagio: Regardless of that incident, my honey-bunny, Ace, was able to revive Coco by both apologizing and admitting to believing in her and fairies. (Once that explanation is over, Bowser gave in) Bowser: Alright. You win. Teach away. (The Koopalings clamored in agreement. Then the fairies flew around them, sprinkling fairy dust on them) Crunch: (Nods at Coco) And one more dash…. (Understanding, Coco zips by Bowser and the Koopalings again sprinkling more fairy dust on them. Suddenly, the boy Koopalings’ noses tickled by too much fairy dust and the group watched in concern. Then the boy Koopalings let out their own big sneezes, sending Coco flying around like a pinball in a pinball machine around the mushrooms until she crashed into a hole of a tree trunk. Everyone, except a dizzy Coco and the boy Koopalings, laughed at this) Iggy: What’s so funny? Sonic: (Laughing) The way your sneezing sent Coco flying like that…. Yolei: (Laughing) That was funny! Ken: (Chuckling) Like a pinball machine. Grandpa Joe: (Chuckles) From an arcade. (The boy Koopalings soon chuckled with them) Lemmy: (Chuckling) I guess that was pretty funny. (They all laughed and then Coco, all recovered, cleared her throat, cutting the laughter off) Coco: This isn’t the time to joke around! We got training to do now! (Realizing, the group resumed their training) Blaze: Okay, Bowser, Koopalings. Close your eyes and think good happy thoughts. (The Koopalings did so, and then, to the group’s surprise, especially their surprise upon opening their eyes, floated in the air) Larry: We’re flying like birds! Roy: And winged insects! Iggy: I just used to think heights could be scary for me, but I was wrong gladly. (They fly around, making the group watch in amazement and with proud looks. Then Sonic and Peach turned to Bowser) Sonic: Come on, Bowser. Peach: You know the drill. Bowser: (Sighs softly) Alright. (He closes his eyes and thought a good happy thought, too. Then, as he floated in the air, Mario spoke up) Mario: Now open your eyes. (He opens his eyes and to his surprise, found himself flying) Bowser: Whoa! (Roy floats over to Bowser and helps him adjust his flying) Roy: Here, Dad. No need to freak out. Bowser: Thanks. (They flew to Skull Rock and landed on the cliffside) Ludwig: I have to admit, that was fun flying so far. Sonic: Told you it's wonderful. (Bowser then changed the subject) Bowser: What was it like to start working for a guy like Sonic? Knuckles: As a sidekick? Bowser: Yeah. Tikal: Well.... (She realizes and explains as they slowly fly by some flying fish) Tikal: It's a very ancient saying, but a true and honest thought; That if you become a sidekick, by your heroes, you'll be taught. (Then she starts singing upon arrival at Mermaid Lagoon) Tikal: As a sidekick, I've been learning You'll forgive me if I boast And we've all become an expert On the subject I like most (They land on a bunch of rocks towards the mermaids who noticed them in calm happiness, but weary of Bowser and the Koopalings) Tikal: Getting to know you. Bowser and Koopalings: (Realizing) Ah.... (Realizing what Tikal's bringing up, the girls in the group, except Morgan and the Dazzlings, start singing as they help the mermaids get well acquainted to Bowser and the Koopalings) Molly: Getting to know you Getting to know all about you Dorothy: Getting to like you Getting to hope you like me Amy: Getting to know you Putting it my way, but nicely Yolei: You are precisely My cup of tea (Next, they're in the Troll village, trying out some delicious food and drinks) Amy: Getting to know you Getting to feel free and easy Girls: When I am with you Getting to know what to say Cosmo: Haven't you noticed? Tikal: Suddenly we're bright and breezy Molly: Because of all The beautiful and new Things we're learning about you Girls: Day by day (Later, at Paopu Hollow, they help harvest some fairy dust, wearing dust-proof masks to help prevent them from sneezing) All: Getting to know you Getting to know all about you Getting to like you Getting to hope you like me Getting to know you Putting it my way, but nicely You are precisely My cup of tea (After this line, as soon as they finished harvesting and removing their masks, Lemmy tripped on a nearby rock, only to be gladly helped up by Toto. Back at the Troll village, the heroes were dancing to a Siamese music interlude, with Shadow just standing there silently and calmly with a soft smile. But then, after Rouge encouraged him to join, Shadow joins in. Then as soon as the dance was done, they bowed) All: Getting to know you Getting to feel free and easy When I am with you Getting to know what to say (Back at Mermaid Lagoon, they played catch with bubbles of water with the mermaids, getting wet whenever a bubble pops on them, much to their enjoyment) All: Haven't you noticed Suddenly we're bright and breezy Because of all The beautiful and new Things we're learning about you Day by day (Later, Sonic and Dorothy looked around in confusion after noticing Toto and the Koopalings missing. Then they found, to his happiness, the nine of them helping a young monkey get some bananas with his parents) Amy: Haven't you noticed? Suddenly we're bright and breezy (They fly around a rainbow gracefully, getting covered in its splashes of colors) All: Because of all The beautiful and new Things I'm learning about you (As soon as they cleaned up from the rainbow colors and then dried off, they head their way back to the Meeting Grounds by flight) All: Day, by, day (After Sonic’s team had their fun around Mobiusland as soon as the song ended, they returned to the Meeting Grounds and found the Good Digimon, along with the citizens of Mobiusland, standing with smiles on their faces. Tails noticed and smiled softly, as if he knew of this) Aryll: What’re you standing there smiling about? Junior: And why is Tails smiling as well? Grandpa Joe: We’re confused. Tails: The Good Digimon and I have a surprise for you and Sonic’s team. Sonic: Surprise? What kind of surprise? Iggy: We had plenty of surprises…. Today. Molly: Speaking of surprises, I like to let you know back home, my birthday’s tomorrow. (Realizing, Sonic’s group congratulated her) Sonic: Well, Happy birthday, Molly. Cream: How old are you turning tomorrow? Molly: I'm gonna be 14 years old. Sonic: But still with a heart of a child, right? Molly: Yes. (Changing the subject, Sonic spoke to Tails and the Good Digimon) Sonic: Anyway, what’s the surprise? Numemon: Behold. (They parted way, to reveal a Digimon who looks like Agumon, but made up of red, yellow, blue, green, and black Lego blocks, standing there lifeless) Charlie: A toy block dinosaur robot? Tails: Not just any toy block dinosaur robot, Davis. He is called Toyagumon. Morgan: Toyagumon? Agumon: We thought it was a good name for him because he's made out of toy blocks and looks like me. (Looking at Toyagumon’s standing lifeless body, the team became curious) Cody: Is he artificial intelligent? Tails: Yes. Toyagumon is built to learn easily from the one and only. (He points at Sonic) Sonic: (Blushing) Well, thanks. Gomamon: Do you like him? Sonic: (Snapping out of his blushing and nods) Yeah. He’s cool looking for a toy block dinosaur robot. Peppy: Why not turn him on? Tails: Gladly. (He activates the controls on Toyagumon’s back by setting up, and he activated. Sonic rubs his fingers on his chin and to his surprise, Toyagumon copied him) Palmon: (Excitedly) Isn’t it, in Tails' words, intriguing, Sonic? Tails: Yeah, is he? Sonic: I’m impressed. (Toyagumon then spoke for the first time in a monotone robotic voice) Toyagumon: (Monotone) I’m impressed. Gabumon: Now you can give Toyagumon a test run as a new teammate. (Surprised on what Gabumon said, Luigi quickly spoke in anger along with Bowser while the new recruits got shocked) Luigi: (Angrily) New teammate?! What’s wrong with us new members?! Bowser: (Angrily agreeing) And us?! (Tails quickly explained) Tails: Not to worry. You can help out too. You’re not replaced. (Realizing, the new members immediately got rid of their anger and shocked reaction) New members: (Realizing) Oh. Luigi: Why didn’t you say so in the first place? Mario: (Flatly while smiling) He just did. (Sonic then smiled in agreement with the others) Sonic: You know, ever since we got new teammates and got to know each other…. (He thinks it over and nods) Sonic: I guess we’ll let the new members and the London group tag along with me and my group to the Good Digimon Village and check on the Uni-Mind. New members and London group: Yeah! (Happy for Sonic, Amy spoke up) Amy: You really knew how to move on since the Numemon rescue mission pretty easily, Sonic. Sonic: Thanks. Gomamon: Hurrah! (Suddenly, the Good Digimon’s happiness suddenly turned to frozen panicked looks and they began twitching, concerning the group, while Sonic's group recognized that reaction) Dorothy: Are they alright? Wormmon: Are they sick? Shadow: No. Sonic's group and I saw that reaction before. Big: They sense something bad with the Uni-Mind’s help. Cheese: (Agreeing) Chao, chao. (Froggy croaks in agreement) Good Digimon: Something evil comes…. (The group got shocked when the Good Digimon suddenly gasped in horror) Good Digimon: Our village is under attack! (They quickly fly away to their village’s location. Sonic’s group was dawned by realization) Sonic’s group: Eggman, Mephiles, and their pirates! (And sure enough, at the Good Digimon Village, it is under an apparent attack by the Virtual, Purple Witch, and the She-Outsider as the panicked Good Digimon flew and/or ran for shelter into the Uni-Mind chamber while some buildings were on fire from the laser guns. Inside the chamber, the Good Digimon prayed) Good Digimon: Oh Great Uni-Mind, bear us protection from pure evil! We are one! We are…! (Suddenly, an explosion destroyed part of the wall, and the warriors entered, weapons ready) Good Digimon: Afraid! (The pirates arrived as well and surround the Uni-Mind, pushing the Good Digimon out of the way) Mr. Electric: (Laughing evilly) There’s that Uni-Mind! Machinedramon: (Sneeringly) Shall we? (They get ready to shoot the netting cannons at the Uni-Mind when suddenly, a fireball struck Machinedramon’s netting cannon, confusing him) Machinedramon: What? (They look up and they see Sonic's group and their allies in the form of the new members and the London group standing on top of the holed-up roof) Sonata: Hands off the Uni-Mind! Silver: And leave it and its citizens alone! Good Digimon: Yay! (Then, the She-Outsider leapt at the heroes and knocked Tails down on his back, but Rouge kicked her off and leapt forward onto her feet. Then, Toyagumon appeared and shot his laser at the Virtual, but the Virtual dodged) Toyagumon: (Monotone) Leave it and its citizens alone. (The Purple Witch leapt at Toyagumon, but the toy block dinosaur robot dodged and fired more lasers at her, but she kept dodging too. The Virtual contacted Eggman and Mephiles through a communicator) Virtual: Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends are here. Eggman: (Through intercom) Which is why we sent you and your comrades to take care of them. Purple Witch: Shall we call a retreat for now? Mephiles: (Through intercom) No, do it! Finish the mission! Purple Witch: Yes, Captain and Admiral. (After shutting the intercom off, the Purple Witch leapt into action. After kicking Charmy and Link down, the Purple Witch pulled her magic knife out and was about to jump down and stab them with when suddenly, something, or someone, lunged at her along with an invisible Espio who turned visible, stopping him. It was Bowser) Bowser: Gotcha. (The Purple Witch swung her magic knife at Bowser, but he dodged all the swipes until he grabbed a nearby metal pole and blocked the attacks) Bowser: Hey! (He swings the pole like a bo staff and knocks the Purple Witch down. Bowser gives a light smirk) Bowser: Now stay…. (Suddenly, the She-Outsider knocks him down, stunning him. Just when she went over to the Purple Witch to help her up, Morton and Roy knocked her down with their thick sticks they found on the ground. Then, the rest of the Koopalings arrived) Wendy: Good timing, Roy and Morton! (The Virtual arrived along with Sonic's group, still fighting and then Shadow kicked the Virtual down, and Silver stuns him with his psychokinetic hold. After that's done, they go up to the three knocked down warriors) Shadow: Now let’s see who they are, wearing the masks. Omega: My sentiments exactly. Sonic: Count me in. (Shadow looked at the three knocked down warriors again and suddenly realized something) Shadow: (Observing them) One of them seems familiar. (The heroes, except Rouge, turned to Shadow in confusion) Heroes: Familiar? (Realizing what he said, Shadow quickly changed the subject) Shadow: (Shaking his head) Never mind. Let's just remove the masks. (Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles go up to the three knocked down warriors again and just when they grabbed their masks, they bolted awake and kicked all three of the heroes down) Amy: Sonic! Cosmo: Tails! Tikal: Knuckles! Virtual: Enough childish games! She-Outsider: Time to finish you off! Purple Witch: Say your prayers! (The Purple Witch then lunged at Wendy and they tumbled down a hill in the village like a ball and didn’t stop until they bumped into a wall of a house and Wendy pinned the Purple Witch down and was about to punch her, she was knocked back by the Purple Witch’s staff. Sonic turned to Toyagumon for help upon seeing that) Sonic: Toyagumon, laser! Toyagumon: (Monotone) Toyagumon, laser. (He pulls his laser out again and shot at the Purple Witch, but she dodged again. Then, the Virtual fired his virtual blast at Toyagumon, and this time, he got hit, shocking Sonic’s group) Iggy and Lemmy: Toyagumon! (Damaged from the laser, Toyagumon powered down as Shadow and Junior ran up to him in concern) Shadow and Junior: Toyagumon! Toyagumon: (Distorted and monotone) System…. Malfunctioned…. (Suddenly, the London group were knocked back by the other pirates. Ken was the first to recover and see Toyagumon’s condition along with Tails) Ken: No, Toyagumon! (Tails checked Toyagumon’s condition in concern) Tails: He's destroyed! (The pirates laughed evilly and sneeringly) Piedmon: (Laughing evilly) Serves you right for stepping out of line. Vanitas: (Laughing evilly) Yeah! Feeling emotional over a dumb robot! (Suddenly, Orbot, Cubot, Tribot, and Wack noticed Bowser and the Koopalings kneeling along with Sonic’s group over Toyagumon) Wack: Bowzzzzzer and the Koopalingzzzz? Tribot: What’re they doing with them? (The pirates stopped laughing and noticed too) Hunter J: You finishing that robot off, too? Because if you are…. Bowser and Koopalings: (Angrily) Shut up! (The pirates were shocked and surprised) Roy: You heard us right! Shut up! Ludwig: We are part of Sonic’s team now! Junior: And if you mess with us again…! Morton: We’ll make you all sorry! Bowser: And suffer the consequences for what you especially did to Toyagumon! (The pirates, except the shocked Orbot, Cubot, and Tribot, got angry and turned to the Virtual, Purple Witch, and She-Outsider for answers) Myotismon: Is that so? Well, you can forget about asking for forgiveness from us! Bowser and Koopalings: Gladly! Metalseadramon: (To the three warriors) Is it true, you three? Kahmunrah: Are they really, and seriously, betraying us?! Virtual and Purple Witch: (Nods) Yes. She-Outsider: They threatened us if we told the captain and the admiral about this. Puppetmon: (To the three warriors) Well, renege on it! (To Sonic’s group) We’ll get even with you for this! (To Bowser and the Koopalings) Especially all nine of you! Sonic: Oh yeah?! Well, as long as the Uni-Mind…! (Braig noticed something in the sky and smirked evilly. The pirates noticed too and smirked evilly as well) Braig: I don’t think so. While this was at it, we got our fish by a hook. (He points up to reveal that Swackhammer and Etemon have carried the Uni-Mind out of the chamber in a net. The Good Digimon scattered around in panic, screaming in fear upon seeing their precious orb being taken. Sonic got angry and was about to fly at the pirates with his dagger ready and save the Uni-Mind, but the Virtual threw a smoke pellet and surrounded himself and the pirates with smoke) Wendy: Again with the smoke pellets?! (After the smoke died down, the pirates and even the Uni-Mind are gone. Knuckles collapsed on his knees with Sonic in defeat after dropping his dagger) Knuckles: (Bitterly) They got away. Silver: It’s not our fault, Knuckles and Sonic. We just didn’t expect it. (Tails contacted the others on his watch after Sonic puts his dagger) Tails: Guys, we need to put the fire out in the Good Digimon Village. (He glanced at the damaged Toyagumon) Tails: And we have a fallen comrade in need. Pikachu: (Voice over) Roger, Tails. Charmander: (Voice over) We’re on our way. (Then, after Tails deactivates the communicator on his watch, Charmy and Charlie asked in confusion) Charmy: You mean Toyagumon can be saved? Charlie: Is that possible? Tails: (Nods) Yes, Charmy and Charlie. He’ll be better soon. Grandpa Joe: (Agreeing) It'll be like repairing a machine in a workshop. (Later, after the rest of the group helped put the fire out, they carried Toyagumon’s remains back to Freedom Tree for repairs) Coming up: While Toyagumon is being repaired by the Good Digimon with Tails' blueprints, Sonic’s team are advised by the Trolls to seek not only Goanna’s help to rescue the Uni-Mind, but also with Chaos’ help in his lair, and on the way there, Iggy and Lemmy lose their certain precious items to the entrance of the lair and in a depressed mood, comes clean of his past with some comforting help from Davis, Veemon, Cody, Charlie, Cream, and even Shadow and Rouge, who both come clean of their sad loss of a friend in the past. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies